The present invention relates to an improved skin package assembly of the type widely employed in the display and protection of articles including tool elements such as wrench and socket sets.
More particularly, the invention finds utility in the packaging of such tool items as are ultimately to be contained in a metal tool box or the like, as a composite display sealed to maintain an ordered arrangement and to minimize pilferage.
Heretofore, it has been the practice, in the preparation of skin packed assemblies for ultimate insertion into principal containers such as metal tool boxes, to provide boxes which are considerably larger in floor area than the actual area occupied by the tools themselves. This has been deemed necessary in order to accommodate the marginal sealing zones in which the transparent plastic film is bonded to the underlying tool supporting substrate. It is to a simple yet unobvious improvement in packaging so as to effect material conservation of space and to obviate wasted space that the instant invention is directed.